


Stupefy

by Kookiepie22



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Hogwarts AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends but not lovers but there's sexual energy, M/M, Slytherin, Tsunderes, Woohwa, Woosanhwa, griffindor, headboy seonghwa, hwasan, little to no magic involved, sanhwa, troublemakers woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiepie22/pseuds/Kookiepie22
Summary: All Head Boy Seonghwa wanted was some sleep but WooSan are a bunch of troublemakers.One-Shot AU
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Stupefy

**Author's Note:**

> San is such a tease and Seonghwa is whipped featuring bratty Wooyoung.

A loud commotion woke Seonghwa with a start. He scowled in annoyance when he recognised that annoying laughter which echoed through the room. What was Jung-the-loud-Wooyoung doing in the dungeons again?? Everyone knew the Slytherin dungeons were off-limits to every other House _especially Griffindors._ Seonghwa leapt off his bed and stomped towards the common room. A flash of maroon-yellow and green-silver greeted him in the face before he found himself on his back staring angrily at the cold, dark ceiling.

“OOPS SORRY SEONGHWA HYUNG” Wooyoung’s flushed face popped into Seonghwa’s vision. He held out a hand which Seonghwa promptly ignored and scrambled to his feet as gracefully as he could. He glared at the other troublemaker in the room who was smirking at him, sharp eyes shining with mirth.

“Choi San. How many times must I tell you the dungeons are off-limits to non-Slytherins and most especially THIS guy??” Seonghwa pointed almost violently at Wooyoung who seemed unconcerned.

“Pshhhh we are just practicing our flying skills no need to be a grumpy pants Park.” San flicked his wand and with a muttered _‘Accio’,_ a sleek Nimbus 2001 slipped into his hands. Seonghwa internally scoffed. Of course, the richest brat in Hogwarts had to show off his expensive broom but the real mystery was how he bonded so well with Griffindor’s resident noisy troublemaker Jung Wooyoung. The latter was by no means well-off or of Pure Blood (Woo’s a Muggle Born) like his self-proclaimed soul mate but they clicked instantly on their first day at Hogwarts. A pair of arms crept around Seonghwa’s shoulder and he came face to face with a pouty Wooyoung. 

“Hyunggg you know you love me” Wooyoung whined and his eyes grew huge behind his round glasses like a Mooncalf. Seonghwa cringed but he knew and the brat knew that he was too cute to resist.

“You’re lucky you are cute mister. Go back to your rooms before I hand out demerit points.” Seonghwa ruffled Wooyoung’s hair affectionately and gave him a push towards the doors.

“See you at lunch hyung! Bye Sannie!” Wooyoung cackled and was gone in a second. Seonghwa had met the Griffindor student in his 3rd year and the latter was in his 1st when the young boy had gotten lost in the castle on his way to his rooms and sat on the Grand Staircase crying loudly. Ever since then, Woo clung to the tsundere raven-haired like an older brother.

“Aren’t you the perfect model Headboy, Park.” San snide. Seonghwa snapped. He strode up to the smirking boy, backing him up to the wall.

“Shut it Choi!” Seonghwa growled. “You know damn well the rules of this House and that I can whoop your ass to detention right now if I feel like it.” San grasped the collar of the glowering Slytherin and tugged him down.

“But you won’t because you have it bad for me.” He coyly whispered into Seonghwa’s ear. Their lips came together in a clash as both fought for dominance. San won and bit down on Seonghwa’s lip eliciting a whine from the taller. San pulled away from the elder after sucking a bunch of marks onto his neck, leaving him looking debauched and robes in a disarray.

“See you at the Great Hall, Head boy.” With a wink, his figure morphed into the shadows. Seonghwa hissed breathlessly “Come back here you sly cat.” The black cat at the doorway merely let out a meow that sounded like a laugh and slinked out. Seonghwa will never hear the end of it from their friends later on. He and San were never official but he will make it one day.


End file.
